id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Leo Beck
Leo Beck or Leo, also known as Hell Ember, is the default Hunter of Identity V. He is one of the 16 available hunters of the game. Appearance Hell Ember is a tall and muscular man, with a gray and burned skin. He uses a metal mask with bronze strips above a white cloth covering his face, his head's top is uncovered revealing a spike short black hair. He wears a beige shirt, brown pants with copper suspensors and brown shoes. He carries in his right hand a dead black shark, with red details around the mouth and three "x" marks: one in the top of the head and two close to the flippers. Background Leo Beck was once the owner of a small textile factory. At some point in time, he met and married a woman called Martha Remington in Devonshire. Together, they gave birth to their first and only daughter, Lisa. After receiving advice from his friend, he purchased a gun factory severely in debt. Before Leo realized it, his friend ran off with his wife and all his possessions. He resorted to alcoholism, before finally sending his daughter to an orphanage and setting fire to the factory. He was once invited by the manor's owner to participate in the game. After refusing to write in his diary, the manor's owner punished him and he returned as a hunter. Orpheus' deduction "In a certain diary's description, he broke the manor owner's rules by no longer writing his diary, and was punished. But in another diary, the bandaged face assumed the role of a regulator to "return to the game"? Many diaries described the same game with clearly mismatched details - the credibility of all records regarding regulators are open to doubt." Gameplay Hell Ember has the normal hunter's mechanics. When Hell Ember's puppet is active, he'll receive an alert when there are nearby survivors. However, when survivors are dismantling the puppet, Hell Ember can't teleport with them. Hell Ember can throw his puppets with an aiming system and can teleport with them With his Awaken's skill, he can create a shadow clone and can make his puppets start to haunting survivors. The puppets can pursue the survivors and break pallets, but can't vault windows. At the end of the match, Hell Ember can hunt the survivors with his 2 walking puppets and the clone. Abilities *'Awaken:' Tap the skill button to awaken phantom of resentment that will pursue nearby survivors for 20 seconds; Hold down the skill button to transmit fury to your puppet and order it to pursue nearby survivors. If you change places with your puppet, its anger will be quenched. *'Puppet Control:' For an unknown reason, Hell Ember is connected with his puppet. After tapping Deploy or Cast, the puppet can detect surrounding survivors and alert Hell Ember. Hell Ember can switch positions with the puppet, gaining an acceleration boost for a short period. The puppet can be dismantled by survivors, during which time Hell Ember is unable to switch positions. *'Multiple Puppet Control:' After a successful hunt, Hell Ember acquires a second puppet covered in red stains. External Traits *'Infernal Soul:' When Hell Ember pursues a survivor, is stunned or when survivors decode a cipher machine with none of the survivors incapacitated, he becomes furious. When he has accumulated enough Fury, it will turn to Resentment, and he can use it to activate his Fury Transmission skill Deduction Target : Appearance Decoration GoldenSeaMonster.png|link=Golden Sea Monster PirateCaptain.jpg|link=Pirate Captain Tame.png|link="Tame" EternalKing.png|link=Eternal King KingArthur.png|link=King Arthur Craftsman.png|link=Craftsman Executioner.png|link=Executioner Lasso.png|link=Lasso Leonidas.png|link=Leonidas Headchef.png|link=Head Chef Silence.png|link=Silence Welder.png|link=Welder HEBlue.png|link=Blue HEPurple.png|link=Purple HEBlack.png|link=Black HEOrange.png|link=Orange Costumes * Original * Golden Sea Monster (COA I) * Pirate Captain (COA I) * King Arthur * Eternal King * "Tame" * Craftsman * Executioner * Lasso * Leonidas * Silence * Welder * Head Chef * Blue * Purple * Black * Orange * Worn Clothes Accessories * Gardener Doll * Telescope * Bizarro Detective * Villain Charm * Lost Girl * Desperate Prayer * Milk Carton Behavior * Troubled * Threaten Graffiti * Muse Mark * Hell Ember - Silhouette: Hell Ember's exclusive scribble, Silhouette * Cartoon: Hell Ember's exclusive Graffiti, Cartoon * Scythe - Colored: Scythe Graffiti, Colored * Chair Tying Guide * Hell Ember's Shark Stick - Cartoon Standby Motion * Default * Math Problem * Laugh * Visit Gallery LeoUnreceivedLetter.png|A letter received on Leo's Character Day/Emma's Birthday after participating in the event. Early_Hell_Ember.png|Early version of Hell Ember with the Sickle Trivia *Leo is one of the few hunters who have maps assigned to him: the Arms Factory and Leo's Memory. *In early concepts of the game, Leo wielded a sickle seemingly made of bones. However, with the change of the game to give a more family-friendly look, he now wields a shark. *Leo is one of the few hunters who have a known surname, along with Bane Perez, Burke Lapadura and Joseph Desaulniers. *Leo likes his family and, like his daughter, doesn't like rats and foxes. *His character day is on Emma's birthday, as the day with the most significance in his life was the day his daughter was born. Category:Hunter Category:Male Category:Character Category:Hell Ember